Optical submounts are needed in the fiber optic industry for optical transmitters, receivers and transmitters. A submount holds microoptical devices in precise alignment. For example, an optical submount can hold an optical fiber and a laser in alignment so that laser light is coupled in the optical fiber.
Typically, lasers used for coupling to optical fibers are edge-emitting lasers. Submounts for coupling an edge-emitting laser to an optical fiber typically comprise a V-groove and the laser disposed at the end of the V-groove. The edge-emitting laser is disposed flat on the submount chip.
Surface emitting or surface detecting devices such as vertical cavity surface emitting lasers or photodetectors require a different geometry. A submount for surface emitting or surface detecting devices (‘vertical’ devices herein) is needed in the art.